Key'ba
by Tai Greywing
Summary: Spoilers for 03x03 'Gridlocked'. Short. Silly. Oneshot. The Doctor goes to get his coat back and picks up something else in the bargain.


_Written for… well, I'll say at the end._

_Contains spoilers for Gridlocked. Set during the episode just after the Doctor saves the world. Like he always does. And after the 'great big secret' is revealed.

* * *

_

**Key'ba**

"You said there were stories about him…?" Martha's voice contained an edge of professionalism buried under the rampant curiosity. Her head was still turned towards the body of the large alien face-like creature lying on the floor although she was in fact speaking to the feline being beside her.

"Indeed. The Face of Boe had many tales woven around him and his existence, some more far-fetched then others…" ex-Novice Hame's speech was soft with respect for the fallen legend in front of her, but yet somehow held a willingness to talk, as if the cat _needed_ to speak some of her thoughts out loud.

"Tell me," Martha coaxed "Tell me what you know of him, I'd like to understand too."

Stealthily the Doctor backed away from the scene. The story-telling would occupy the pair for a while and frankly, the Doctor had had his fill of over-blown legends. Mostly about him it must be said. This gave him some time on his own and he definitely had something to do before leaving the planet of New Earth.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

* * *

The breeze from the arriving 'car' ruffled his hair as the machine set down in the 'parking lot' of the Senate building, proving that the Doctor had, in his eagerness, been standing a bit too close. The engine whine died down as the sliding door was thrown open to reveal-

"Brannigan! How's it going?" the Doctor greeted the feline humanoid enthusiastically despite the short amount of time they'd been apart. "Sorry to call you here and delay your trip to wherever you're going, but I wanted to say thanks as well as picking my coat up."

"Thanks?" Brannigan looked confused "Whatever do you have to thank _us_ for?"

"Compared to what you did for us, we are without doubt the ones who should be thanking _you_," Valerie poked her head out of the anti-grav car to deliver this piece of insight, her smile belying her caustic tone.

"Valerie!" the Timelord beamed, delighted "Well, your husband here probably _did_ save my life when he pulled me into the car – those exhaust fumes are not the healthiest thing to be breathing, even for me,"

"So, in return you save the entire population from that never-ending motorway. I'd say it was a fair trade-off!" the ginger cat grinned widely, showing off some distinctly un-human-like fangs. Seeing that the Timelord was about to argue the point – that he wasn't really the one responsible – Brannigan gave him a hearty shove between the shoulder blades, propelling him inside the open vehicle.

Distracted by the change in his surroundings the Doctor flashed his mega-watt grin at Valerie before turning to discover what had become of his beloved coat. Only to find a kitten lying on it. And not just any kitten – a rather familiar black-with-amber-flecks kitten, the very same one he'd singled out earlier. Obviously the young creature had decided that it liked the Doctor's scent and had taken up residence on his ankle-length coat.

Unfortunately, he wanted his coat back. Gently he removed the brown material from underneath the animal, unhooking the tiny claws when the kitten refused to move. Finally satisfied, the Doctor shrugged himself into the item of clothing.

"Thanks again for looking after this," he addressed the mismatched couple, choosing not to comment on the coat's previous occupant.

"Oh, don't even think about it Doctor. We…" Valerie trailed off, staring in surprise at the human-looking alien. Or maybe, not quite at _him_. The Doctor followed her gaze down to his left sleeve. And discovered the cause for the slight weight on that side.

Bewildered amber eyes met his with the wide; slightly mad stare of kittens everywhere, as the feline looked up from the important task of climbing its way up the Doctor's arm.

The Timelord blinked, frozen for a moment before reaching over with his right hand and removing the animal from the fabric. This time he held it carefully for a moment, allowing the kitten to snuggle thankfully into his chest. Busy paying attention to it, the Doctor completely missed the _Look_ that flashed between Brannigan and Valerie. He was brought back to reality by the latter taking him firmly by the arm (the one not supporting the kitten) and leading him back out to the hanger.

Sensing the couple's desire to be off, the Doctor attempted to remove the small bundle of fur attached to him without damaging his suit.

"His name is Key'ba," Valerie offered, a wistful smile ghosting across her face.

"Right, thanks," the Doctor muttered distractedly, unsure as to the reason behind her sudden mood swing. He addressed the kitten: "Hey Key'ba? Key'ba? Fancy unhooking yourself anytime soon? Your Mama's waiting for you,"

Instead of loosening, the use of the kitten's name only seemed to make his grip tighten, pressing his small body against the larger one holding him.

"Ah," the Timelord looked puzzled "It doesn't appear to have helped, would you care to lend me a hand? He might listen to you," Valerie smiled, but her eyes were glittering brightly, extra moisture gathering in their corners.

"It seems that he's developed a taste for travelling," caught by her tone, the Doctor finally met her gaze and barely stopped himself from flinching at what he found there. He stilled abruptly as her meaning sunk in. Key'ba took advantage of his distraction to clamber up onto his host's shoulder.

"Oh…" he breathed before stating firmly "No. No, I can't,"

"He's made his choice Doctor," Brannigan's voice floated out from the still-open door, his cheery enthusiasm subdued by the unfolding events.

"No," he reaffirmed "I wouldn't be able to keep him safe. Not with my life." Key'ba, who had been busily inspecting his new perch, suddenly let out a squeak as he overbalanced. Automatically the Doctor's hand flashed up to steady the young animal, saving both the kitten and his shoulder from the consequences.

Valerie smiled softly, trying to put a mask on her pain "You will do your best, just like you did for Martha. No one could ask for more,"

The Doctor looked like he was fighting himself as his face twisted "I cannot take your son from you and all that he has known!"

"He wants to go – who are we to deny him? He will enjoy it – he always was the adventurous one at heart. It would be crueller now to stop him from going: he knows what he wants and he's not going to forget it." She turned on her heel and marched back into the car, her head held up despite her inner turmoil.

"Fair travels Doctor. Take care of both of them." Brannigan hauled the door shut to prevent a reply and before the Doctor could get himself together the vehicle had left with a whine and a slight puff of exhaust fumes.

The Doctor didn't move from that spot for an entire minute, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of a good, unbreakable counter-argument to return the kitten currently making itself at home on his shoulder.

"But I-?" he stopped as he realised that they had already left and he was talking to empty space where the car _had_ been. Huffing as he realised that he'd been skilfully manipulated, he spun gently on his heel (to accommodate the kitten) and stalked off to go and find Martha.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

* * *

Losing himself in the memories that were coming thick and fast, the Doctor tried to keep himself grounded with the hard metal and plastic chair he was sitting on. Cheap and nasty he decided, as he shifted to make sure a corner dug into his back. But however much he tried to remind himself of reality, now that he had let it loose the vision of Gallifrey had taken on a life of its own and grabbed his tongue, preventing him from stopping the flow of words. He could see in Martha's eyes, when he chanced a glimpse upwards, the sheer aching beauty of the landscape he described but for the most part he was there, inside his mind remembering and seeing how it used to be, how it _should **still**_ be.

"…The entire forest would blaze like molten fire…," his voice turned husky, a lump rising in his throat as he recalled things that had been firmly pushed to one side. Maybe now _was_ the time to remember and to honour the memories, but oh how it hurt.

The edges of his mental vision were tinged with the black of empty space (the only thing left where Gallifrey used to be) and the blaze of silver leaves, one of the most beautiful sights in his existence, threatened to morph into a raging inferno. A destruction that he had wrought and could only watch and bear witness to as it consumed all in its path. Screams and haunting cries had rung desperately in his mind, only for him to wake afterwards to a chilling emptiness.

Gallifrey had been beautiful, stunning – like a priceless jewel. One that had been smashed, lost now to the currents of time with the caverns of his memory being the only remaining record of the sight.

As if sensing the downwards spiral of the Doctor's thoughts as his voice suddenly faltered, Key'ba's furry head nuzzled into his throat, just below the jaw line. With a small squeak the kitten pressed too far, his small weight shifting off the Doctor's shoulder. Key'ba probably would have fallen into the Timelord's lap if said person hadn't had such good reflexes.

Instead the Doctor cradled the kitten against his hearts, taking a measure of comfort from the small life which had insisted on clinging to him so desperately.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Fist section humour tinged with angst, second section angst. Or something like that. This was written partly for the image of David Tennant trying to balance that kitten on his shoulder. If you don't know what I mean then you haven't seen the Confidential. And also partly for the angst-filled ending to Gridlocked, I absolutely adored the way he described Gallifrey._

_Tai_


End file.
